<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give a Fish a Baby by Inkfowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401291">Give a Fish a Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl'>Inkfowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give a Fish a Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Oswald, Babysitting, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Fish Mooney runs into her old friend Gertrud only to find that the woman has a baby.  Becoming immediately enamored with Oswald and wanting to help her friend, Fish suggests to babysit while Gertrud goes off to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give a Fish a Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give a Fish a Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life in Gotham was tough.  Well, it was tough for everyone who wasn’t a billionaire, and Maria Mercedes Mooney was far from a billionaire.  Living in The Narrows was almost no better than living on the street, and she had experience with both.  After her mother was murdered she had no where, no one, and nothing.  She bounced around homes and jobs for a while and that’s when she first met Gertrud Kapelput.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point in time Maria couldn’t stand the starry eyed Hungarian with her head in the clouds.  Gertrud was waitressing at the same place Maria was a busser, it was about the only job a homeless sixteen year old could get that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> illegal.  They had breaks together, but that’s about all they had in common.  Gertrud was optimistic and believed in the good of people, Maria was realistic and knew what Gotham was really like.  Everyday Maria would wait for the penny to drop, for the angelic Gertrud to be eaten alive by the city, but it never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, as they spent more and more time together, Maria found herself tolerating Gertrud’s company, maybe even enjoying it.  They talked about Gertrud’s aspirations of being a singer and dancer, and of Maria’s desire to climb that social ladder right to the top.  Despite being about a decade apart, they discovered they had more and more in common.  They both hated the GCPD, they liked the same music, and they had all the same complaints about their boss.  Some nights they did more than talk, sometimes the two would dance in the alley as the music from a nearby club drifted outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as Maria stepped out one night, she noticed the older woman wasn’t there.  Gertrud would sometimes get small singing gigs around town, but she always told Maria about them in advance.  Perhaps she just forgot to mention it this time, she was a bit of a ditz after all.  Yet it was the same the next night, and the next night, and soon weeks passed with no sign of Gertrud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria didn’t want to care as much as she did, but...she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gertrud.  That blonde bitch had charmed her way into Maria’s heart, given her hope, and had become almost like a mother to her; and like Maria’s own mother, Gertrud had vanished from her life.  Maria chose to assume the worst, not only was murder most likely, but it also hurt less than thinking Gertrud had abandoned her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There were several changes for Maria over the years.  She had joined Don Falcone’s empire, albeit only a dancer in one of his lesser clubs, and had adopted the name ‘Fish’.  She had also almost entirely forgotten about Gertrud Kapelput.  That was until the fateful day she missed her usual morning bus back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fucking-!  God damn it!”  Fish ran only a few feet, waving her heels and bag in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left in the dust, she stomped back to the stop and flopped onto the bench.  She could tell the lady next to her was staring, probably judging her fishnets and sparkles, but as she whipped around to tell the prude off, Fish froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gertrud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The friendly face smiled.  “I thought that was you, dear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish had never expected to see Gertrud again, but she had prepared what she was going to say if she ever did.  She had always planned on telling the other woman off for leaving her, maybe even poking fun at how those dreams of performing never came true, but then Gertrud greeted her with a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Maria!  Why I barely recognized you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any harsh words were caught in Fish’s throat as she melted in the warm embrace, and she cursed herself for falling victim so easily.  When Fish broke away she couldn’t fight her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gertrud...I...w-what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud put a hand on Fish’s cheek.  “Look at you, so beautiful and grown up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish blinked and shook her head.  “T-Thank you.  It’s...it’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it has, far too long.  How have you been dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much to say, but Fish could only think to use one word.  “F-Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud tilted her head, fixing Fish with a look.  “Even years later and I can still tell when you’re lying.  No need to put on airs around me, I want to hear the whole story!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish waved her hand.  “I…  No, it’s-it’s a long one and I’m sure you have somewhere to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud opened her mouth and then closed it, and then opened it again.  “Well do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have somewhere to be?  Because I’m just going home so if you’d like to join me you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish raised an eyebrow.  “Just...come over to your house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said it was a house,” Gertrud elbowed her, “but yes.  You’re my friend, you’re always welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Fish smiled.  “O-Okay.  I was just going home myself so it doesn’t much matter to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!”  Gertrud took her hand.  “I can’t wait to catch up with you Maria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters I should inform you I go by ‘Fish’ now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fish?  Like the animal?”  Gertrud looked confused a moment and then chuckled.  “Maria that’s…  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s so cute!  I love it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cute was not the word Fish was expecting to hear.  She was used to either admiration or ridicule at her nickname, but one day...someday it would strike fear into her underlings.  It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  However, she accepted the compliment all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Gertrud.  That’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> name isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it is, Gertrud Kapelput now and forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two laughed as the next bus arrived.  They got on and began their journey through Gotham and the past three years.  Fish explained her rise from busser to waitress to dancer, and Gertrud was so excited to hear it.  It was nice having someone who listened, and it made Fish realize just how much she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gertrud, missed having someone she didn’t have to watch herself with.  They were at Gertrud’s door by the time Fish completed her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m hoping to be the head dancer by the end of the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud shifted her purse up her shoulder so she could put the key in the lock.  “Oh that’s splendid, I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you.”  Fish followed her inside, setting her heels and bag by the door.  “So what’s been going on in your life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a noise from the bedroom and Fish settled on the couch as Gertrud went in.  “Oh nothing much dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real-”  Fish froze as her jaw fell open.  Gertrud was bouncing a baby on her hip.  Shaking her head to snap out of it, Fish pointed.  “You have a </span>
  <b>
    <em>baby</em>
  </b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s…  You...have...a </span>
  <b>
    <em>baby</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gertrud!  That’s a lot of something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud looked at her baby.  “I wouldn’t say a lot, he’s still pretty tiny right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I…”  She threw up her hands.  “Gertrud you have a damn baby!  Where the hell did it come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Fish really, you’re young, but you’re not that young.”  She took a seat across from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Massaging her temples, Fish started again.  “No, I mean...</span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it come from?  Did you have it?  Did you find it?  Who’s the father?  When did you get it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course I had it, can’t you see the resemblance?”  Gertrud held the baby up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish looked at it’s chubby face and wrinkled her nose.  “No.  All babies kind of look the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?  No that’s not true; and I know that because my baby’s the best looking one.”  She cradled it once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  So again...who’s the father?  Where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that cooking job I mentioned on the bus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one that you disappeared for?”  Fish tried not to sound so salty.  “Yeah I remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...that family had a very charming and handsome son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.  Gertrud you can’t fall for the rich ones.  They’ll chew you up and spit you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, it wasn’t like that at all!  He was very loving, and we cared for each other, and…” Gertrud sighed longingly, “he was my prince charming.  My sweet Elijah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pft, how sweet can he be if he kicked you out once he knocked you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no that’s not what happened.  His parents were the ones to send me away, he never even…he never even knew I was pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not tell him now?  I’d go back and try to get his family to pay up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud waved her hand.  “I don’t want to give him any more trouble.  Besides, I don’t need any help, Oswald and I can get along fine on our own.  Isn’t that right, baby?  Yeah, yeah it is because your mommy’s a tough bitch, yes she is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish scoffed.  “I can’t argue there.  So uh...Oswald?  That’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.  Oswald Chesterfield Kapelput.  Although it’s spelled c-o-b-b-l-e-p-o-t because the nurses around here are idiots.  Do you want to hold him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud offered the baby and Fish backed into the cushions of the couch.  “Oh no, no, no.  No thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you though?  I need to get his food ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”  Fish sat there as Gertrud more or less shoved the thing into her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Fish.”  She left for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish stared at baby Oswald and he just stared right back with those big blue eyes.  Then he lifted a tiny little hand.  At first she looked at it like it was an alien coming to grab her, but then she slowly relaxed enough to offer her finger.  Babies liked holding onto fingers and things, didn’t they?  As cautious as she was at first, the second Oswald gripped her finger it was like he gripped her heart.  It was some kind of connection she had never felt to a living creature before, and it was only amplified when he smiled at her.  She knew that if anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, happened to this sweet, beautiful, baby...there would be hell to pay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he was snatched away from her.  Fish stared at the empty space in her arms to Gertrud holding her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dear, it only takes a moment to get things out, but it’s so much easier with two hands.”  Gertrud whisked Oswald into the kitchen where she placed him in a high-chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being connected, the living room felt so far away, so Fish stood up and crept into the kitchen.  Gertrud was quick to get her a chair at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh silly me, leaving you all alone in the other room.  I invite you over to talk and I do nothing of the sort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Gertrud, there are...priorities.”  Fish sat and stared at the baby, who continued to stare back.  “So, what do you feed it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud shrugged.  “I kind of feed him anything and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you allowed to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allowed?  I’m his mother, I think I’m allowed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...aren’t there things babies aren’t supposed to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously, but it’s not like I’m throwing him a raw steak.”  Gertrud sat down at the table with a small bowl.  “What I know about baby food is that it’s normal food but mushy.  Want to know what’s in this bowl?  Apples that have been turned into a sauce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish looked at the mush with chunks of apple in it and grimaced.  “I never cared for applesauce, it was always something about the texture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well good, I’m trying to get him onto different textures.  Which is also why I’m leaving a few bigger pieces, moving onto more solid foods.”  Gertrud picked up the food and stirred it with a spoon before raising it to Oswald’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the spoon coming towards his face, Oswald ducked away.  Gertrud’s jaw dropped.  “Excuse me?  You loved the apples you had two days go ago!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if responding to her, Oswald babbled.  She tried pushing the spoon closer, but he was having none of it.  Defeated, she pulled it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s usually not this fussy unless it’s a completely new food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish shifted in her seat.  “Do...do you think it’s me?  Have I upset some routine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, you’re fine.  I’ll just use the tried and true.”  Gertrud lifted the spoon to her own mouth.  “Num, num, num.  Apples are good!  See?  Mommy likes apples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald watched her a moment, but then his attention started wandering and ended up back on Fish.  Gertrud also looked at Fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, maybe you are the problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can leave…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you could be the solution.”  Gertrud glanced between her son and her friend.  “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like apples too, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish looked at the spoon that was now coming towards her.  “Oh hell no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fish please,” she gestured to Oswald, “he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not eating that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, just pretend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish made a face, but then she slowly opened her mouth to accept the mush.  She accidentally got a little on her tongue, and had to pretend to enjoy it instead of gagging on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, delicious.”  She looked at the baby.  “You really gotta uh...get yourself some of this shit.  I mean...apples are good, yay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud snickered as she pushed the spoon towards Oswald again.  “Huh?  How about that?  You’ve got a glowing recommendation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald moved a little when it came towards him, but he eventually opened his mouth.  He only managed to get half the spoonful in his mouth, but it was a start.  Gertrud scraped some up his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t so bad, was it?  Nooo, I knew you liked apples.”  Then she winked at Fish.  “Thanks for the help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t ever do that again.  Do you have anything to wash it down with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s breast milk in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agree to disagree.  There might be some regular milk left, or else your option is tap water.  Cups are in that cupboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish stood up and walked to where Gertrud was pointing.  “You don’t have anything stronger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud snorted.  “I wish.”  Then she turned around.  “Wait, it’s almost six in the goddamn morning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”  Fish sat back down with a glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…!”  Gertrud threw up her hands, but then lowered them.  “Well I don’t know, are you even old enough to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, but even if I wasn’t, it’s The Narrows, no one cares.  I know people who put whiskey in baby bottles.”  Fish glanced at Oswald.  “Uh...bad example.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad example indeed.”  Gertrud pointed the spoon at her son.  “Because I’m going to be a good mom and you’re going to be a sober baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald just reached out for the spoon while flailing his arms.  Gertrud scooped up more food.  “I know, I know.  More feeding, less talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish took a sip of her water.  “Although, I could use more talking.  You never got to catch me up on your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s nothing as glamorous as becoming a dancer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish scoffed.  “I wouldn’t consider my job to be glamorous in the slightest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than working three jobs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> jobs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, although none are full time so I really only have a job and a half.”  Gertrud nudged her friend.  “You just caught me coming home from job number one.  I prep dough for a bakery so when the bakers get there they can start popping things in the oven.  Then I have a short break before going to Josie's Diner, and then I sometimes do housekeeping for a few neighbors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish shook her head.  "I don't know how you do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not as bad as it seems, and as long as he's fed and healthy I’d do anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish watched as Gertrud leaned over to dab Oswald’s mouth with his bib, and even though the action was small, Gertrud’s smile was wide.  Fish couldn’t remember seeing that look of pure love on her mother’s face, or really on anyone’s.  Even though a part of her was jaded towards the idea of motherhood, it warmed her heart to see a sweet moment between mother and son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the clock chimed and Gertrud stopped what she was doing.  “How did it get to be so late?  Oh, and I still need to change…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud looked at Fish.  “No thank you, I can get changed on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-but would you mind finishing this up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish sighed.  “Not at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  Gertrud pushed the bowl across to Fish.  “As you saw it’s quite simple, and don’t worry if he doesn’t finish it sometimes he’s just not hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Oswald a quick peck on the head and went into her bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left alone, Fish stirred the apple mush and looked at the baby.  He stuck out his tongue, opening and closing his mouth.  Taking that as encouragement, she slowly moved the spoon until Oswald could reach it.  Like earlier, it didn’t all get in his mouth, but it made her laugh as she scooped it back in.  Every other bite was similar, but eventually they had an empty bowl.  Fish clapped a bit as positive reinforcement, although partially for herself, but then Oswald clapped with her.  She never knew she needed applause from a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Fish dropped the bowl in the sink, she saw Gertrud coming in and putting her curly hair into a ponytail.  Gertrud lifted Oswald out of his high chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done?  All fed and ready for the crib?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish leaned against the counter.  “Straight from eating to sleeping, that would be the life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would.”  She rocked him a bit.  “Although I can’t say for certain if that’s what he does.  I’m always at work so I can only guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re…  He’s here all alone all day?”  There was a pain in Fish’s heart, thinking about that poor baby by himself for hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not </span>
  <b>all</b>
  <span> day.  I take frequent breaks from the restaurant to run home and take care of the basic needs, but I still feel awful.  It’s exhausting and I worry, but...it’s not like I have a choice.”  Gertrud sighed.  “Nanny’s are too expensive, the neighbors stopped helping after the fourth month, and I sometimes barter with the girls at the diner so they stay here, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish had no idea why she was so compelled to make the offer, but she repeated it.  “I’ll do it.  I can stay and watch him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud tilted her head, looking confused.  “You don’t know anything about babies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true, I know some things.”  Fish crossed her arms.  “Besides, aren’t I better than no one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...earlier you didn’t even want to hold him, and now you’re willing to babysit for hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People can change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud still looked doubtful, but then she looked at Oswald.  “You really did a number on her, didn’t you?  Oh you’re going to be a real heartbreaker someday, I can already tell.”  Then she turned back to Fish with a smile.  “Well I can’t refuse an offer like that!  Here, you take him and I’ll write down the diner’s number for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish took hold of Oswald once more and felt that immediate connection again.  Gertrud grabbed a pad and pen and started scribbling.  “There.  You just call anytime or for anything and I’ll rush right over, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m also writing a few more instructions.  If he starts crying there are usually three things he needs: diaper change, milk, or he’s uncomfortable with something.  Of course it could always be something else, but it’s kind of a process of elimination.  I typically-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gertrud,” Fish put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a big exhale, Gertrud smiled.  “Thank you.”  She gave Fish a hug and Oswald a kiss.  “I’ll be back in a few hours, but like I said, call me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Good luck you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another quick hug and kiss, and she was out of the apartment.  Once the door closed, Fish let out a sigh of her own.  She looked down at Oswald and rocked him a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like it’s just you and me, Ozzy.  Do you mind if I call you Ozzy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby gurgled, but he seemed content with the nickname.  Fish tapped his little nose.  “You are a little cutie, you know that?  Of course you do, yes of course you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carried him into the living room and sat back down on the couch.  “So...what do we do now?  Is it naptime?  Play time?  Do you…” she glanced around, “do you even have any toys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she looked to the bedroom and remembered Gertrud coming out of there.  “Oh, maybe they’re in there with your bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish stood up and carried Oswald into the bedroom.  It was certainly the messiest room in the apartment.  Gertrud’s clothes were strewn across the floor, as were blankets and baby clothes.  Fish tip-toed around everything until she reached the makeshift crib on the other side.  Peeking inside she found what she was looking for, but there wasn’t much of a selection.  There was a ball, a rubber duck, and a plush penguin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she leaned over, Oswald stretched one of his hands towards the crib.  Fish tried to look where he was pointing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, is this reaching for something, or wanting to take a nap?”  She looked at his face.  “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleepy.  Alright then…” she turned back to the toys, “which one is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over the options again, her hand hovering over each and hoping for a reaction.  However, it was really hard to judge a baby’s facial expressions so she made the choice to pick up the penguin.  It was the most worn so she assumed it was a favorite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether it was the right choice or not, Oswald took the penguin when it was offered to him.  He babbled in a satisfied tone while he shook the stuffed animal.  Fish found herself smiling at the display.  But then the toy slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor.  He watched it for a moment and then the tears started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A baby’s cry was significantly worse than its laugh.  Fish was quick to pick up the penguin and give it back.  However, Oswald didn’t take it this time, confusing his babysitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What is it?  It’s right here!  You can have it back, there’s no harm done.”  She bounced him a few times if that would work.  It didn’t.  She looked between the toy and the baby, maybe there was some dust or something he saw that she didn't, but there was nothing.  Then she had half of an idea.  She put the penguin in front of her face and made her voice higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald stopped wailing enough to look, but there were still tears streaming down his cheeks.  At least she had his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you.  Don’t uh...don’t cry little Ozzy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sniffles decreased and he blinked away some tears.  Fish glanced to the side.  This was good, but she really had no idea where she was going or how long she’d have to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You um...y-you see I’m...I’m fine!”  She shook the stuffed animal a bit.  “I’m...doing my dance.  My uh, my happy penguin dance.  Wek wek wek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald stopped everything and stared at the toy.  She was close, she was getting so close to tipping the scales back to joy.  Fish then nuzzled the penguin against Oswald’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?  Are you a happy penguin too?  Huh?  Are you?”  She pulled it away when Oswald started giggling.  With a sigh she mouthed ‘Thank fucking God’, and then she smiled at him.  “Aw, yes.  Yes you are a happy penguin!  Wek wek wek, you’re my happy little penguin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald grabbed the animal and hugged it close to his chest.  He looked up at Fish.  “Weh weh weh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled as she set him down on the floor.  “We’ll work on those ‘k’s bud.  I’m going to get you a tissue first.  So stay there, stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped over the mess again as she went to the tissue box on the dresser.  She pulled two out, but as she did there was a photo that caught her eye.  It was of Gertrud, posing by a window with a smile on her face.  Judging by the scene around her, Fish could assume this was taken at that fancy house Gertrud worked at.  Fish scoffed as she picked it up.  Then she noticed writing on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dearest Gertrud…”  Bleh, it was a love letter.  Fish skipped over the poem and mushy feelings.  “I love you my lily, now and forever, Elijah.  Ugh, he even signed it with a heart.  You can write her a poem, but you can’t be bothered to notice when she’s pregnant.  Sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elijah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Father of the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish tossed the photo back on the dresser and walked back to Oswald.  She sat on the floor beside him and wiped away any remaining snot or tears.  She watched him bounce the penguin around, and then got another idea.  She reached into the crib and pulled out the rubber duck, using a different voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya pengy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s eyes lit up when this new friend joined the conversation.  He waddled the penguin over to the duck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weh weh weh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish giggled as they continued their play.  It wasn’t anything too exciting, but Oswald seemed to be having fun.  Although it ended with Oswald taking the duck and chewing on its head.  Fish leaned over to stroke his head, but that’s when she noticed something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oh, ew...ick.”  She had to plug her nose.  “This is the part Fish was not excited for.  At least you’re not crying yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She backed away and looked around.  There was no clear place to change a baby, but there was a chest at the end of the bed she figured would work.  She had...an idea of what to do, it seemed pretty straightforward.  She laid him down on a blanket on the chest.  Except now she realized she should’ve grabbed the supplies first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” she looked at Oswald, “uh not you.  Well, kind of you, but mostly me.  You stayed so well last time, please stay just as good this time I can’t have you rolling off of there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Fish backed away and searched for a fresh diaper.  She spotted the bathroom and checked there first.  Thankfully she found all the supplies she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so there weren’t any wipes, but I think a washcloth works for that.  I looked for powder, although I can’t remember if that’s actually a thing or not, but-  Oh god!”  Fish noticed Oswald inching towards the edge so she dropped everything to catch him.  “What happened to stay?  Okay, okay it’s fine, you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She resettled him on the chest and regathered everything.  “You’re not going to tell your mom about this are you?  No, no it’s going to be our secret.  Alright, so...so let’s do this then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish thought almost dropping the baby was going to be the worst part of this experience.  In fact, she couldn’t name the worst part of this experience.  Oswald may not have cried in the beginning, but as soon as Fish started to take off the old diaper he started to squirm and fret.  She had to wrestle him out of the diaper, which only ended up making a disgusting mess.  Once she managed to clean everything up it was a whole new challenge getting him into the new diaper.  He kicked and fussed, even getting Fish in the jaw once.  Somehow, by the grace of some God, she secured the tabs on each side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After heaving a big sigh, she put Oswald safely on the ground and went to wash her hands.  As she scrubbed and scrubbed, she looked in the mirror.  Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a look she remembered his mother having - tired.  Fish almost laughed, despite trying hard not to, she was still turning into her mom, at least a little.  She let the water run as she continued to stare at herself.  She hated to admit it...but she still missed her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d been over a decade, Fish should be strong enough to move on.  After all, she didn’t even have that many vivid memories of her mother.  She missed the general feelings though, and the hugs most of all.  Maybe that’s why she liked holding Oswald so much, it reminded her of how her mother used to hold her tight.  Or maybe she wanted to pass that feeling onto Oswald, let him know that he’s cared for and lov-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish shut off the faucet and scoffed at herself.  “You changed one goddamn diaper and stopped two crying fits.  You’re no mother, you’re just a fucking babysitter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked back into the bedroom and found Oswald went from sitting to lying on the floor.  He was yawning and starting to fuss again.  Fish quickly scooped him up and rocked him back and forth in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh.  Ready for a nap then?”  Fish found herself yawning.  “I know I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only realized how tired she was.  Usually after a night of work she would go home and fall into her bed, but this morning had been filled with things to do.  Fish rocked the baby some more as she brought him to the crib.  She laid him down and grabbed a random blanket to tuck around him.  Then she picked up the stuffed penguin and set it in the crib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald yawned again and looked up at her with his blue eyes.  Fish leaned on the edge of the crib and smiled.  “And just like that I’ve forgiven any fussing.  You’re too cute for your own good, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached in to stroke his cheek.  He leaned towards her touch and grabbed at her fingers.  Fish laughed and let him hold onto her for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.  Now you need to take a nap so </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can take a nap.”  Reluctantly she pulled away.  However, Oswald’s eyes stayed wide open.  “Oh come on, you were just yawning a minute ago.  Do you need more rocking?  After I already tucked you in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish sighed and picked the baby up again.  She rocked him slowly, then quickly, then somewhere in between.  He’d yawn or blink, but he didn’t seem ready to sleep.  With her arms getting tired, Fish stopped to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...maybe that whiskey in the bottle trick had some merit.  How else do you get babies to sleep?  Tire ‘em out, rock ‘em, sing to ‘em…  Oh that’s it!  Singing, do you want to hear some singing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Oswald may or may not have responded, he did move his head a little.  Fish took that as a yes and resumed her rocking.  She opened her mouth to start singing, but nothing came out.  In that moment she had forgotten every lullaby she had ever heard.  To be fair, she didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about lullabies, but there had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”  She started tapping her foot, but there was no clear rhythm.  “Doo da doo da bum bum ba doo…  Sleepy baby, go to bed.  Lay down your sleepy head.  Ba da ba doo.  Close your eyes and drift away.  Or else...the fish will have to stay...awake.  Dream of...sugar plums and...breaking thumbs and-  No!  No don’t think of that.  Uh, uh sugar plums and chewing gums and...la la la.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish gave up on lyrics and resorted to humming.  She doubted she was actually helping, but eventually Oswald dozed off in her arms.  Fish almost screamed at her success, but just before she could she bit down on her tongue.  Quietly, and gently, she laid him down in the crib.  She tucked him in again and slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, backed away.  Then she allowed herself a little dance to celebrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Oswald sleeping, Fish went to take her own nap, but she just wasn’t sure </span>
  <b>where</b>
  <span> to take it.  There was no way she was sleeping on the floor, but it felt wrong to take Gertrud’s bed.  There was the couch, but it was in the other room and even though she would probably hear any crying, she didn’t want to be that far away from the baby.  She looked between the bed and the door.  Gertrud would probably prefer Fish to be closer to Oswald, right?  So it probably wasn’t a big deal to sleep in the bed...and it looked so soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timidly, Fish sat on the edge of the bed and took off her street shoes.  She didn’t get under the covers, but she curled up on top.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft, which meant it might be a terrible mattress, but it was unbelievably comfy.  Fish closed her eyes and drifted off almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dreaming about lounging in a penthouse with a view of the entire city.  There were servants pouring her wine and another serving her chocolates.  However, she was abruptly pulled from her fantasy by a shrill cry.  Fish bolted upright.  It took her a moment to remember where she was, and then she heard another cry.  She looked to the crib and rubbed her eyes before heading over.  She picked up Oswald and rocked him a little.  He didn’t smell bad so she didn’t think he was in need of another diaper change.  With a yawn she decided the solution would be in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish set Oswald in his high chair and opened the fridge.  Like Gertrud said, there were two bottles of milk all ready to go.  Oswald continued to whine and cry.  She grabbed one and put it on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do I have to warm this up first?  It’s milk so it should be warmed up, that’s a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a microwave, but she wasn’t sure if she should be using that.  Was it something about not warming up the plastic or the milk?  She couldn’t remember the reason, but she chose not to risk it.  Instead, she turned on the faucet and ran warm water over the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this right?  I think this is right.”  She looked at Oswald quickly, but he offered no help.  “Okay, okay I know, I know.  It’s almost ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled the bottle out of the stream of water and shut it off.  She took a rag to wipe the outside and then offered it to the baby.  It took a few tries, but eventually he got his mouth on it and then he was able to hold it in his little hands.  Fish let out a sigh of relief, and sat down at the table.  She relaxed and looked around the apartment.  She’d only been here a short time, but it already felt so homey; the lacy, grandmotherly, decor probably helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward to look at Oswald as he stared at her the whole time he was drinking.  “You’re really sucking it down so I’m assuming I did everything right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she continued to watch him.  She was impressed that he was doing it all himself, and thankful that she didn’t have to do anything else, but she was a little disappointed she didn’t have the chance to hold him and feed him.  She’d always seen mothers cradling a child and giving it milk, and while she had no desire at that time, now she wished she’d had the experience at least once.  Maybe she could try it the next time she gave Oswald milk, or the next time she babysat-  Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Was she going to babysit again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish rubbed the back of her finger against Oswald’s cheek.  Of course she would, Gertrud needed help after all and Fish just got her friend back so this was a good opportunity to see her again.  Oswald has also been such a sweet baby that Fish wouldn’t mind spending more time with him too.  Well...</span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be spending time with him.  Fish pulled away.  She shouldn’t think that.  Gertrud was trying her best, it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t be home to play with her son or give him attention outside of basic needs.  She worked to provide and that’s what was important.  That’s why she let Fish help in the first place, Gertrud needed someone to give what she couldn’t at this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald finished his milk and set the bottle on the tray, although his coordination wasn’t fully developed so it landed on its side.  It snapped Fish out of her thoughts, and she reached out to pick it up.  Fish patted his head as she stood up to put the bottle in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good job, Ozzy you drank it all.  Nothing more to cry about, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oswald beat his hands against the tray, babbling nonsense, but he wasn’t crying so Fish figured he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion: Fish would play with Oswald, she would feed him, change him, or put him down for a nap, and then the cycle would repeat.  Fish barely noticed the passing time.  She was passing the ball back and forth with Oswald when she heard the lock jiggling on the door.  Gertrud walked in and waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello, hello darlings!”  She set down her purse and joined them in the living room.  “My, what fun you two are having here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish caught the ball and rolled it back.  “Mhm, we’ve been having a blast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud kneeled on the floor and gave Oswald a kiss on the head.  “Splendid.  He didn’t give you much trouble did he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no trouble at all.  Well...okay I had a little trouble during lunch and the first diaper change, but other than that he’s been perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect.  He’s my perfect little boy.”  She picked him up once he rolled the ball away, but then he started to fuss and struggle.  “Oh, oh!  I’m sorry sweetheart, you can go back to playing, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish chuckled and continued their game of back and forth.  “He’s very invested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.”  Gertrud settled for stroking his head.  “Which is too bad, I miss him all day and now I just want to give him all the cuddles in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll get tired eventually and then you’ll have your chance.  So, how was work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same old same old.  Although it was nice to work a full shift for once.  What about you, when do you work next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Fish looked at the clock, “I still have a few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just enough time to stay for supper then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gertrud...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a question dear.”  Gertrud winked.  “After all, I have to repay you for helping me somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish waved her hand.  “Oh no, no you don’t have to.  I’m just doing you a friendly favor, and in my book friends don’t owe friends...unless you lend them money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud laughed and reached over to put her hand on Fish’s.  “Then I’m really glad we’re friends again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Now tell me, what would you like for dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There weren’t too many options, but given the ingredients Gertrud had Fish was served a nice helping of vegetable stir-fry.  Oswald also had vegetables, but his were far less flavorful and cooked down to mush.  Fish didn’t get to feed him this time, but she didn’t mind sitting this one out.  After helping to wash the dishes, Fish collected her belongings and looked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been good seeing you Gertrud and thanks again for dinner, but I should be on my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh just a moment dear!  If you can wait I’ll put this little guy to bed and then I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gertrud you don’t have to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do!  It’s dangerous out there for a pretty young thing like yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish smirked.  “Well then won’t it be dangerous for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to walk back alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you flatter me.” Gertrud scoffed as she carried Oswald towards the bedroom.  “It’ll just take a moment, honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again being left without any option, Fish set her bag down and followed Gertrud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you so sure?  I had some trouble putting him down for his naps today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?  He always goes right to sleep for me, but maybe that’s because he loves his mommy’s singing.”  Gertrud stood by the crib, rocking Oswald as Fish had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could be it.  Singing is certainly not in my skill set, I couldn’t even remember a single lullaby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t have to worry about that.  I’ve got my very own that was passed down from my mother.”  She turned back to Oswald and started humming a sweet tune.  Then she started to sing.  “The fire has gone out, wet from snow above, but nothing will warm me more than my, my mother's love…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish found herself relaxing as Gertrud continued singing.  The woman really did have a beautiful voice, and it was such a shame that she never got her day in the spotlight.  Still, there was no light brighter than the one she had in her eyes as she cradled her child and laid him in the crib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I will not fear 'cause my mother looks over me.”  By the time Gertrud finished, Oswald was fast asleep in his bed.  Sighing quietly, Gertrud leaned over and kissed his forehead.  Then she shooed Fish out of the room and closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?  Works every time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish nodded thoughtfully.  “So it does.  I might have to steal that for next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?  You’d want to come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, if you want me to that is.  I’m assuming you’ll still need the help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Fish that’s-!”  Gertrud clapped a hand over her mouth and then continued in a hushed tone.  “Oh Fish that’s wonderful!  I would appreciate it so much, and so would Oswald.  I-I still can’t pay you anything, but I promise to cook you anything you want, just give me a menu and it’s there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fish chuckled as she picked her things up once more.  “So if I ask for filet mignon it’ll be waiting on the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud scrunched her face.  “Oh ha, ha.  I will ask you be reasonable, darling.  Now come on, come on we’ve got to get you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gertrud opened the door and ushered Fish into the hall.  They talked and joked all the way to the bus stop, and then Gertrud even waited until the bus arrived to bid her goodbye.  They hugged tightly and Fish promised she would be right back here tomorrow after work.  Getting on the bus, Fish waved at her friend one more time before she was on her way back to her apartment.  She’d have to come up with some excuse if her roommates asked where she’d been all day.  They probably wouldn’t care anyway, but Fish didn’t want to spill her secret.  Babysitting wasn’t inherently a sign of weakness, but if she started talking about it she might end up going on and on about how adorable Oswald was.  His bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks, and the way he played with that ratty old penguin doll…  Fish was quick to dismiss her smile, this was exactly what she was trying to avoid.  She resettled in her seat and started thinking of lies, but her thoughts kept drifting back to how excited she was for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make more chapters, or make this into a series, so I apologize if the ending seems abrupt.  It will (hopefully) be continued.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>